Ask Her!
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Doug has something on his mind and Evie is starting to get worried. As they both start to skirt around the obvious dwarf in the room they get an unexpected shove in the right direction. I hope you enjoy this one shot, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.


**Hey guys, this was an idea that came to me and I wanted to see where I could go with it. I know it is only a little one shot but hey I couldn't resist. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Evie's POV*_

* * *

Me and Doug were currently in mine and Mal's dorm working on the dress orders that me and Doug had collected after the Royal Cotillion. I really enjoyed spending time with him but at the moment I can't get rid of the awkward feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I felt like there was something wrong and no matter what I tried to do I couldn't shift it. I didn't want to mention it to Doug in case it was just me overthinking things. But the longer time went on the worse the feeling in the pit of my stomach got. I didn't want to push things as it might be a personal problem but it was starting to get really obvious that Doug was nervous.

"I thought after Cotillion things might have slowed down a little bit" I stated hoping to defuse the tension a little bit.

"What do you mean? Everyone loved their dresses" Doug said as he looked up from his laptop.

"I know that" I replied as my mind went on how perfect everyone looked at Cotillion. Especially Mal; yes I loved the dress she arrived in but I loved the dress she changed into. It was more Mal and I was so happy that she felt that she could be true to herself now; and she didn't feel like she needed to bottle everything up. Yes it was a work in progress (like it was with us all) but I had noticed a really difference in her now.

"It was so overwhelming seeing our dresses" I added as I took my mind off Mal and I looked at Doug.

"It's just now that Dizzy is here I want to spend some time with her and I don't feel as if I can when I am busy doing all of this" I sighed. This was true; Dizzy was like my little sister and since coming here she had made some friends of her own. But we both still wanted some time together to create and make things and due to Evie 4 Hearts we didn't have a lot of time together.

"Well she did say she wanted to become your apprentice" Doug reminded me.

"She did" I replied.

"And she will be perfect at her job" I said happily as I started to remember that Dizzy was currently working on a set of brooches to go with the next set of dresses.

"Yeah" I heard Doug say.

"Hopefully you will still have a use for me" he stated which broke me out of my train of thought. I looked down at Doug and I noted that his face dropped and he looked down at the floor. So this is what was bothering him – he thought that I now had Dizzy I wasn't going to need him anymore. Which was ridiculous; I needed Doug for more than Evie 4 Hearts. I had only told Mal this but I secretly had a crush on him and yes at times I thought he felt this same. But I didn't know whether I was confusing what we have as just being very good friends. Mal assured me that if things were meant to go that way they would and that I shouldn't force it as Doug is a very shy guy. And I wanted to remain confident and patient with him; he was a prince in everything to me. I didn't care that he actually wasn't a prince; what mattered to me is that he liked me for me and he didn't judge me.

"Doug" I said and I watched as he looked up hopefully.

"You do know I didn't ask Dizzy to come to Auradon to replace you, don't you?" I asked as I really hoped that this wasn't the case.

"Yeah" he said nervously.

"You don't seem so sure" I noted.

"I am" he pressed but I could still see in his eyes that he was worried.

"Dougy" I said as I took both of his hands in mine and I squeezed them.

"What is on your mind? I can tell there is something really bothering you" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

"Erm-" he said nervously and I watched as his cheeks started to go red.

"I don't want you to feel that I am replacing you; because I'm not. And if this is bothering you then we need to talk about it" I stated hoping that this would start to reassure him.

"That isn't what's on my mind" Doug confirmed and I felt dread start to appear in my stomach. _If this wasn't what was worrying Doug – then what was?_

"What is?" I asked and I watched as Doug opened his mouth to say something but stopped when our dorm room door opened and Mal appeared.

"Oh hi you guys" she said cheerily as she closed the door behind her and she quickly started to walk towards her bed. I loved Mal dearly but she really did pick her times; I didn't know whether I was ever going to get to the bottom of this and it was really starting to worry me.

"Erm" Doug started.

"Maybe later" he muttered and he looked down at his laptop.

"Yeah" I replied as he pulled his hands away from mine.

"How are you both?" I heard Mal ask which made me look back at her. I noticed that she had a large grin on her face before she looked down and put her bag down onto her bed.

"Fine" I replied.

"Doug?" she prompted as she opened her bag.

"I'm good Mal" Doug replied happily as he looked over to her and we both watched as she started to pull things out of her bag.

"Thank you" he added politely. I then watched as Doug and Mal shared a look before they looked away from each other; this situation was really started to get to me. _Did Mal know what was bothering Doug? Why could he tell her but not me?_ I started to feel hurt by this but I was broken out of my train of thought when I heard Mal speak.

"Right-" she started.

"Well I only came to drop my bag off" she stated as she nodded down to her bag as she slid her mobile phone into her purple jeans pocket.

"I'm going to go and surprise the love of my life" she advised happily.

"Good luck" I said happily.

"Thank you" she replied and she walked towards the dorm door. I watched as she placed her hand on the door handle then she stood still for a couple of seconds.

"Oh!" she exclaimed.

"I almost forgot" she said and she turned around and looked at us both.

"Doug?" she said innocently.

"Yes" he replied and I couldn't escape how nervous Doug sounded when Mal said his name.

"Just do it" she said with a reassuring smile.

"Do what?" I questioned in confusion.

"Thanks Mal" Doug said as he threw her a worried look.

"You're welcome honey" she teased before she winked at Doug.

"Is someone going to tell me what is going on?" I asked as I looked from Doug to Mal and back to Doug again.

"I think I'll leave that to Doug" she laughed as she turned the door handle.

"No Mal-" I said but she quickly opened the door and left before I could question her any further.

"Should I be worried?" I asked nervously as I looked back at Doug.

"I don't know" he admitted and this started to make me panic. If Doug didn't know whether I should be worried or not then this was making me really panic. I was half tempted to go after Mal; she seemed to be very informed on this situation.

"I'm guessing you've been speaking to Mal?" I asked.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Doug please tell me what is going on?" I begged.

"Do you not want to help me anymore?" I guessed.

"No!" he exclaimed and my eyes widened as I fell into a panic.

"Yes! Of course I do!" he quickly said hoping that this would reassure me.

"Please don't think that; I love helping you" he urged as he took both of my hands in his and he squeezed them.

"Then what is wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing is wrong; far from it" he said with a small smile.

"I'm just so nervous" he admitted as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"About what?" I questioned as I squeezed his hands hoping that this would reassure him so he could speak his mind.

"Evie what we have means the world to me; but I am scared of ruining things" he stated.

"I-" he started before he looked down to the floor.

"You?" I prompted.

"I need to tell you how I feel; but please be assured that if we want different things then it is ok" he said as he looked back up at me.

"Ok?" I said confused.

"So here goes-" he said before taking a deep breath.

"Evie from the moment I saw you; you made my heart skip a beat and you still make me go into a spin" he said lovingly as he locked his gaze with mine.

"Oh Dougie" I breathed before I squeezed his hands again.

"From the bottom of my heart; I care about you deeply and I want you to be happy" he continued.

"I want to be the one that makes you happy" he said proudly as a smile spread across his face.

"So I guess what I am trying to say is-" he said as he pulled his hands away from mine and he slowly pulled his signet ring from his finger. My body involuntarily took a deep breath; _was this going where I thought it was?_ If it was I now knew what Mal looked so happy and smug when she came in here; it was all starting to make sense. But I needed to remember to not jump the gun; there was still a very slim chance that I might have this ring – no matter how it was looking at the moment.

"Would you give me the absolute honour of becoming my girlfriend?" he asked sincerely as he held his signet ring up in between us. _To say that I was in shock was an understatement! Doug wanted me to be his girlfriend! He liked me just as much as I liked him and I couldn't be any happier!_ I know that my mother has told me all my life to get a prince with a castle but I didn't need that. I needed someone to love and support me through everything and I knew that I had that with Doug – that is all that mattered to me.

"Yes" I muttered.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I clasped my hands together.

"Oh Doug really?" I asked as my eyes started to water.

"Of course" he said happily. I then reached forward for his ring but Doug quickly pulled it away from me.

"No" he said shaking his head which made me face drop.

"May I?" he asked and I couldn't help but smile at my perfect boyfriend. I smiled at him and I offered him my right hand and he slowly and carefully slid it onto my index finger. I watched as Doug looked at the ring for a couple of seconds before he kissed the ring. I had to resist the urge to shriek and I made a mental note to do it when Mal came back; I also wanted to have a word with her. I wanted to know how long she had known about this and what did Doug say to her. Before I could get lost on my conversation with Mal I felt Doug squeeze my hand and it broke me out of my train of thought.

"Perfect" Doug said happily as he smiled at me.

"Just like my girl" he said lovingly which made my heart start to pound erratically in my chest.

"Just like my guy" I replied and I watched as a large grin spread across his face. Doug then pulled me into a hug and I snuggled into his shoulder. I had learnt a lot of things since coming to Auradon; but one thing I have learnt in particular is that if you really wish for something then it may come true – if you are really really lucky.


End file.
